Episode 6121 (21st September 2005)
Plot Charlie's furious at being publicly humiliated. Shelley hurries back down the aisle while the congregation claps in support of her. Shelley climbs in the wedding car but Charlie throws the driver out of the way and jumps in the front seat. Charlie drives at speed with terrified Shelley in the back. Norris tells Rita he's thought of new ways to maximise their margins at The Kabin. The race between the Cockerel and the Fox takes place. The Fox wins by cheating. Martin challenges the Fox to a return match. Shelley finally sees Charlie for what he is. She accuses him of trying to control her and getting rid of all her friends. She gets out of the car and leaves him. Shelley phones Zack and tells him what she's done. He's very proud of her. Charlie pours his heart out to Jason telling him what an ungrateful bitch Shelley is. To get his own back on Les, Chesney alters the time on Les and Cilla's wedding invitation. They find themselves sitting in an empty church and hurry along to the Rovers afterwards. Charlie bumps into the woman he spent the night with and calls her a slut. She tells him his bride had a lucky escape. Outside the pub, Shelley and Bev are reunited and hug each other. Shelley enters the Rovers, tucks into her wedding cake and her friends cheer. Cast Regular cast *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Scooter - Sushil Chudasama *Nathan Cooper - Ray Fearon *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston Guest cast *Photographer - Rob Parry *Vicar - Paul Raffield *Driver - Andy Moore *Zack - Ralph Ineson *Woman - Lucia Giannecchini *Old Lady - Iris Sharples (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *St. Christopher's Church - Interior and exterior *Weatherfield Arms - Public *Weatherfield County FC *Zack's office *Unknown streets in Weatherfield Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shelley and Charlie get closer to tying the knot as a disapproving congregation look on; Kirk decides to become a hotshot cameraman and Martin proves he's no chicken by taking on the Scarsdale fox in a race - but his cunning rival has the last laugh. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,330,000 viewers (1st place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Notable dialogue Blanche Hunt (after Shelley Unwin has told Charlie Stubbs what she thinks of him): "Do you think they wrote their own vows?" Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD